Eight-Legged Problems
Here is my twenty-fourth fanfic. Enjoy! It was the twins' birthday, and all the siblings were celebrating in the dining room. Luna: (playing her banjo) Happy Birthday dear twins, Happy Birthday to you! (All the sisters cheer, as the twins blow out their candles) Lucy: I always think of birthdays as a step closer to death. Lola: This is the best birthday ever! Lana: Yeah! I can't wait to eat this cake! Lincoln: I love how each side of the cake has different decorations based on your passions! Lana: I know! It kinda makes it stand out. Luan: Hey everyone! Look outside! (The siblings all notice fireworks outside, and run outside to look at them) Lana: Whoa! What great timing! Lincoln: Cool! (Inside, a spider comes down from the ceiling and lands on the cake. Eventually, the others come back inside) Lynn: Uhh Lana? You never said your side of the cake had a spider decoration. Leni: Spider?! (Leni notices the spider on the cake) Lori: Oh no... Leni: (screams) SPIDER!!!! (Leni grabs Lynn's baseball bat, and raises it over the cake) Lola: NOO!! (Leni smashes the spider, but the cake splatters all around the dining room onto everyone. Afterwards, Leni runs back upstairs in fear) Lily: (licks the cake on her face) Poo-poo. Lola: (angry) Our cake is ruined! Lynn: Oh come on, it's just a cake. Lisa: I still find it hard to believe how a sixteen year old like Leni is still afraid of spiders. Lori: C'mon Lisa, literally anyone can be afraid of them. Lola: Whatever! She ruined our cake, and I'm gonna make her pay! Lincoln: Oh no you're not! I'll go talk to her! (Lincoln goes upstairs to find Leni in her room cleaning herself) Lincoln: Leni? Leni: What?! Is there anymore spiders?! Lincoln: Don't worry Leni, there's no more spiders. But you did ruin the twins' birthday cake. Leni: Oh, I did? (looks down) I'm sorry. Lincoln: It's okay Leni, you didn't mean to. You were just afraid of the spider, that's all. Leni: I can't help it! They're so gross, and big, and scary! Lincoln: Well Lisa thinks you should try to toughen up and not be afraid anymore. Leni: You know what? Lisa's right, I DO need to toughen up! Lincoln: (smiles) Really? Leni: Of course! Besides, spiders aren't THAT scary! (Leni then notices a very tiny spider on her bed. She screams, then she takes off her sandal and squashes it) Leni: Ew ew ew! It was on my bed! Lincoln: (annoyed) Aren't that scary? (Lincoln calms Leni down, then sits on her bed with her) Lincoln: Look Leni, you may think you're afraid of spiders, and I understand. But you shouldn't be, because spiders are actually more scared of you than you are of them. Leni: Really? Lincoln: Yup. Leni: Wow, I never knew that. (Leni then notices another spider on her door, and begins to get scared) Lincoln: Don't worry, that spider is completely harmless. And as I said, it can be more afraid of- (Leni suddenly crushes the small spider with her sandal) Leni: Ew! Now it's on my door! Lincoln: (sighs) Nevermind. (Lincoln leaves Leni's room in annoyance. The other sisters were waiting in the hallway) Lori: Well? Lincoln: Nothing. I tried to tell her, but she's still afraid of spiders. Lucy: Then what do we do? Lisa: I could- Luna: No Lisa, no experiments. Lincoln: (thinks) I think I've got an idea. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln comes inside the house with a tank. Inside the tank was his class' tarantula: Frances) Lincoln: (looks at Frances) Okay girl, you ready to meet a new friend? Lana: Hey! Is that Frank? Lincoln: It's Frances, remember? She's a girl? Lynn: Wait, don't you remember what happened the last time you brought Frances home? Lincoln: I know, but don't forget what Leni did to save her. Lana: But how is Frances going to help Leni overcome her fear of spiders? Lincoln: Simple. Leni won't kill Frances, because then everyone at school would hate me. So if I bring Frances home and keep her around Leni, maybe she won't be as scared as she used to. Lynn: You better not screw this up bro. (Lincoln goes upstairs, then he goes into Lori and Leni's room) Lincoln: Leni? You in here? Leni: Yeah I'm here Linky, what is it? (Leni notices the tank with Frances, and begins to freak out) Leni: (shaking) Sp-! Sp-! Sp-! Lincoln: It's okay Leni, it's Frances. You remember her, don't you? Leni: Oh yeah, that was the spider I saved from that exterminator! Lincoln: Exactly. (Lincoln opens the tank, then he gets Frances onto his hands. Then he slowly approaches Leni, as she begins to get nervous) Leni: (shaking) Lincoln! I-I'm not sure about-! Lincoln: It's okay Leni. She won't bite, she's really friendly. (Lincoln gently places Frances into Leni's hands) Leni: (gulps) This is really scary! Lincoln: Just stay calm. Frances gets anxious whenever someone who's holding her gets worried. (Leni stared at Frances for a bit, then she began to calm down) Leni: Huh, maybe this one isn't so bad. (Frances started to crawl up Leni's arm) Leni: Lincoln! Lincoln: Just relax Leni, she's not going to hurt you. Leni: O-Okay then... (Frances goes on top of Leni's head) Leni: It's in my hair! Lincoln: Don't freak out. Remember what I said. Besides, you can wash your hair afterwards. Leni: Okay Lincoln... (Frances crawls back down Leni's arm) Leni: (giggles) I never knew spiders could be so tickly. (Frances crawls back onto Leni's hands, as she continues to look at him) Leni: (smiles) Y'know, she's kinda cute. Lincoln: See? Frances isn't that bad. Leni: But, what if I see other spiders? Lincoln: If it's a spider like Frances, don't try to kill it, because it's not that dangerous. Leni: Then what do I do? Lincoln: Simple. Trap it in a cup, put it over some newspaper, then just put it somewhere outside. Leni: You sure it'll work? Lincoln: Of course it will. And remember, if you can't do it, just get someone else to. No need for extreme measures. Leni: Okay, thanks Linky. Lincoln: No problem Leni. I hope today's made you more braver around spiders. Leni: It has Linky. (smiles at Frances) It really has. By the way, how come Frances is bigger than most other spiders? Lincoln: Because there's different types of spiders. Frances is a tarantula. They're big, and they can bite, but I don't think they're poisonous. Leni: Ooh! Frances has a family? Lincoln: Uhh, yeah! And imagine how she would feel if you killed more of her kind of spiders? Leni: (gasps) I'm a monster... Lincoln: But that's okay Leni, because I know you'll change your view of spiders. Right? Leni: (smiles) Of course I will. THE NEXT DAY (Leni was walking into the living room, when she saw a spider on the wall) Leni: (gasps) A spider! (sighs) Relax Leni, remember what Lincoln said. (Leni grabs a cup and newspaper, then she manages to trap the spider inside. She opens the door and lets the spider go. When she turns around, she sees the other sisters staring at her) Luan: Whoa. Luna: Sis, you just got a spider outside! Lori: Yeah, and you literally didn't even kill it! Lana: Have you changed?! Leni: No, I'm still a human being! Lynn: (annoyed) That's not what she meant Leni. Lincoln: Relax everybody, I just helped Leni conquer her fear of spiders. Sisters: (shocked) WHAT?! Lincoln: Yup, now she won't do all the crazy stuff she does when she tries to kill one. Lola: Well thank goodness! I was getting sick of it anyway! Leni: (spots another spider on the wall) Oh look! Another one! I'll just go and get rid of it! (Lincoln notices that the spider was one of those fast and deadly ones) Lincoln: (gasps) Leni! Wait! (Lincoln rushes to Leni, and suddenly smashes the spider with his shoe) Leni: (gasps) Lincoln! Why did you kill it?! You just taught me how to get rid of them, and now you're not even listening to your own advice! Lincoln: Leni! I know you're no longer THAT scared of spiders, but you NEED to be careful! That kind of spider was a dangerous one! If you tried to trap it, it could've avoided your cup, and possibly killed you! Leni: (shocked) Oh my gosh! I didn't know! Lincoln: It's okay, just try to remember this next time. If you see a spider that you've never seen before, just let me know. Leni: Okay Linky. (hugs him) You're the best. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks Leni. (Leni walks away, while the other sisters leave) Lincoln: Ahh, looks like your work is done Lincoln Loud. Lynn Sr.: (screams) SPIDER!!! Lincoln: (annoyed) Well, most of them. The End. Fun Facts *This is the second time I've released a fanfiction the same day as the previous one. *The idea for this story came around when I first started writing fanfictions for The Loud House. Once I got more and more ideas, I finally decided to write the story. *The second reason I did this was because I'm such a huge fan of Linc/Leni stories, so I wanted to write another one. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions